The present invention relates to an improved dosage form for prednisone or prednisolone. More particularly, it relates to minipellets coated to mask the unpleasant taste of those compounds.
Prednisone, 17.alpha., 21-dihydroxypregna-1,4-diene-3,11,20-trione, also named 1,4-pregnadiene-17.alpha., 21-diol-3,11,20-trione, and prednisolone, also named of 11.beta.,17,21-trihydroxypregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione, are well known adrenocortical steroids. They are available as 1 to 50 mg tablets; and the usual oral dose is from 5 to 50 mg per day. Both are described as having a very bitter taste, unpleasant to adults and particularly unpleasant to children. While it is possible to administer prednisone or prednisolone in a conventional gelatin capsule, children are often unwilling to swallow capsules and older adults may be unable to swallow them. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide these medicaments in minipellet form coated to mask their unpleasant taste. However, the United States Pharmacopeia requires that dosage forms containing prednisone or prednisolone be almost completely dissolved within 30 minutes after administration; prednisone or prednisolone coated with the usual tablet coatings would not meet that test.
The present invention provides a prednisone or prednisolone minipellet which, when ingested, does not exhibit a bitter taste in the mouth but is rapidly dissolved in the stomach.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention is a minipellet comprising prednisone or prednisolone admixed with polyvinylpyrrolidone coated on a nonpareil seed, and further coated with a copolymer of dimethylaminoethyl and methyl methacrylate.
More specifically, the present invention is a minipellet dosage form of prednisone or prednisolene resistant to attack by saliva but readily dissolvable in gastric juice which comprises a mixture of prednisone or prednisolone and polyvinylpyrrolidone coated onto a nonpareil seed, and further coated with a copolymer of dimethylaminoethyl and methyl methacrylate.
In another aspect, the invention contemplates a unit dosage of said minipellets in a readily opened container such as an unsealed capsule.
The copolymer utilized in practicing the present invention is a cationic copolymer available under the trade name Eudragit E 100. That copolymer forms a coating resistant to saliva and effectively masks any unpleasant taste in the mouth, but becomes water soluble in the stomach very quickly by forming a salt with the hydrochloric acid present in the gastric juice.
In preparing minipellets according to the present invention, micronized prednisone or prednisolone is suspended in a solution of polyvinylpyrrolidone dissolved in a suitable organic solvent, preferably isopropyl alcohol. The suspension and/or solution is coated onto nonpareil sugar seeds, preferably 30-60 mesh in size, using conventional equipment. The minipellets coated with prednisone or prednisolone and polyvinylpyrrolidone are further coated with an organic solvent solution of dimethylaminoethyl and methyl methacrylate. While not required, the addition of separation substances, such as talc, magnesium stearate and pigments, decreases the tendency of the polymer to agglutinate and produces a more uniform surface on the resultant minipellet. After drying, an appropriate number of minipellets are placed in a capsule to provide the desired dosage. The capsule should be readily openable by an elderly person to avoid unintentional spilling and loss of minipellets. Typically, the capsule is opened just before use and the minipellets sprinkled onto a food which is then eaten as part of a meal or snack.